harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dursley family
Dursley is the surname of a Muggle family. They are the maternal family of Harry Potter, they are related to the muggle Evans family and to the wizarding Potter family. They live at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the family seems to be considerably wealthy. However, they were forced to go in hiding for their own safety for a period of time during the height of the Second Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter was raised by the Dursleys after his parents' murders, though he spent increasingly less time with them once he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys treated Harry very poorly and despised magic, though Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley eventually came to regret his cruelty towards Harry, and the two reconciled later in life. Family Members *Dudley Dursley is the first and only child and son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans. The grandson of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The nephew of Marjorie Dursley, Lily Potter née Evans, and nephew by marriage of James Potter. Maternal cousin to Harry Potter, cousin-in-law of Ginny Weasley, and first cousin once removed to their three children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. The husband of Mrs. Dursley. Dudley attended Smeltings private school, and its unknown what is Dudley's occupation. *Dudley Dursley's children are the children of Dudley Dursley and his wife. The grandchildren of Vernon and Petunia. The great-grandchildren of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Great-nephew(s) or great-niece(s) to Marge Dursley and Lily Potter and great-nephew(s) or great-niece(s) by marriage to James Potter. First cousins once removed of Harry Potter, first cousins-in-law once removed of Harry's wife Ginny Potter née Weasley, and second cousins to their three children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. *Dudley Dursley's wife is married to Dudley Dursley. She the mother of Dudley Dursley's children. Daughter-in-law of Vernon and Petunia. Granddaughter-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She is the niece-in-law of Marjorie Dursley, and James and Lily Potter. Cousin-in-law of Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter née Weasley, and first cousin-in-law once removed to their three children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. It's unknown what her name or occupation are. *Marjorie Dursley who is also known as Marge, is also a dog-breeder. She is the sister of Vernon Dursley. The sister-in-law to Petunia Dursley née Evans. She is the paternal aunt of Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter, even though she was not a blood relative of his, was forced to call her "Aunt Marge" his whole life. She is the great-aunt of Dudley's children and aunt-in-law to Dudley's wife. *Petunia Dursley née Evans is a housewife, she is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The sister of Lily Potter née Evans. She is the wife of Vernon Dursley. The sister-in-law to Marjorie Dursley and James Potter. She is the mother of her first and only child Dudley Dursley. The mother-in-law to Dudley Dursley's wife. The grandmother to Dudley's children. She is the maternal aunt of Harry James Potter. She is the aunt-in-law of Harry's wife Ginny Potter née Weasley. She is the great-aunt to Harry and Ginny's three children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. *Vernon Dursley was a former student at Smeltings private school, and he is the director of an drill-making company called Grunnings. He is the brother of Marjorie Dursley. He is the husband of Petunia Dursley née Evans. A father to his first and only child and son called Dudley Dursley. He is the father-in-law of Dudley's wife. He is the paternal grandfather to Dudley's children. The son-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The brother-in-law to James and Lily Potter. Uncle by marriage of Harry James Potter. An uncle-in-law to Harry's wife Ginny Potter née Weasley. He is also the great-uncle by marriage of Harry and Ginny's three children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Dursley family tree ----------------------------- (see Evans family) | | | Marjorie Dursley Vernon Dursley + Petunia Evans | Dudley Dursley + Mrs. Dursley | Two children (at least) Etymology Dursley is a town in Gloucestershire, England. J. K. Rowling has commented that she visited the place as a child, and hated it, which likely affected her choice of surname for the awful family, remarking "I don't imagine I'm very popular in Dursley".Wikipedia:Dursley2001 BBC Online Chat Petunia's name is the meaning of flower and the origin of the name is English. Behind the scenes *In the film series, the Dursley family are portrayed by Richard Griffiths who plays Vernon Dursley. Fiona Shaw plays Petunia Dursley née Evans. Harry Melling plays Dudley Dursley, and Pam Ferris plays Marjorie Dursley. *Actress Pam Ferris who played Marge Dursley has only so far appeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *The Dursleys did not appear in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *J. K. Rowling has said she almost wrote in the epilogue of the book of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that Dudley Dursley appeared at the Platform 9 3/4 with a magical child, but she changed her mind, stating that "any latent wizarding genes would never have survived contact with Uncle Vernon's DNA". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Famille Dursley Category:Dursley family Category:Muggle families